This invention relates, in general, to a curing oven system for semiconductor devices, and more particularly to an automated curing oven system for semiconductor devices wherein the magazine containing the semiconductor devices is itself used as an oven chamber.
In the processing of semiconductor devices, there are many steps in which organic adhesives such as epoxy and polyimide must be cured. At the present time, these curing steps are generally performed by manually unloading magazines containing semiconductor devices and placing the separate devices into free standing batch ovens. Because the batch ovens are separate from other processing equipment, a relatively large amount of floor space is used while the manual handling steps are extremely labor intensive. Therefore, an automated curing oven system for semiconductor devices which may be integrated with other processing machinery is highly desirable.